1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable guide in cable saw systems for sawing masonry, such as work pieces made of concrete, brickwork, natural stone, quarry stone, etc., by means of an endlessly revolving saw cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,523 discloses a device of this general kind, wherein two individual rollers that are each rotatable about 360.degree. are borne in a hollow axle that is held perpendicular to a support. The saw cable is guided via the rollers from the cable saw to the work piece to be cut. The saw cable thereby runs through the hollow axle between the two rollers. Another such device is required for guiding the cable from the work piece back to the cable saw. In spite of the fact that the individual rollers swing independently of each other, the possibilities for adjusting the cable are limited.